What Life Is Like
by candyluver1910
Summary: Did you ever imagine what life is like after high school, and even collage?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Intro

Holly J laid in bed, wide awake, with Declans arm firmly around her. Holly J had rapid thoughts running through her mind as she lay there. Right now, she was scared. She had no idea what to do. Right now, Holly J wanted to be as far away from Declan as possible. Right now. she sort of hated him for doing this to her

Holly J managed to un-grip herself from Declan and slip out of bed. She then went outside, sat in the middle of the grass, and burst out in tears. Holly J needs somebody, but shes too scared to ask for help.

**A\N **Hey guys! yes, i know, i know... i havent posted in like... forever! anyways, please comment and i will try to post chapter 2 later tonight! and dont worry this is just the intro... other chapters will be much longer! comment on what you think will happen next!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Holly J needed to confront Declan. Maybe not with how she really, she was to scared to say anything about that, but about last night. How he feels.

"Declan?" Holly J started

"Mmhm?"

"Why are you so worried?" Holly J finished, sipping her coffee gently.

" Im not worried" Declan replied, casualy. A little too casual.

" Last night, I could barely breath! You always hug me tighter at night when your worried!" She exclaimed

Declan sighed, and Holly J walked over, hugged him, and stared into his eyes.

"Your worried. Why?"

" Are you okay? I know youre getting over the flu, but you seem out of it. Distracted. And I was even more scared when you suddenly threw up and-"

" Hmmm lets see. The flu and seafood. You do know its not the smartest idea to give me sushi after I had the flu. Just about everyone knows not to eat sushi when you feel...barfy!"

Declan stupidly chuckled at himself, and at Holly J. "Barfy?"

"Yes, please dont comment. Anyways, im fine! Trust me"

Holly J mentaly screamed at herself.

_ STOP THE LIES! YOU CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE! THE LONGER YOU WAIT, THE MORE CHANCE YOU HAVE OF HIM LEAVING YOU! WHICH HE WONT IF YOU TELL HIM NOW! THIS ISNT HIGH SCHOOL, ITS THE REAL WORD. At your age, being pregnant with your lovers child isnt the end of the world. Its the beggining of the rest of your life..._

Holly J smiled sweetly, pushed up on her tip toes, and gave Declan a short and sweet kiss.

She then turned on her heel, and plopped down on the couch.

_CHICKEN CHICKEN CHICKEN!_

Holly J rubbed her temples to avoid the on comming headache from her mental screaming.

Declan walked over and sat down next to Holly J, He pulled her close and kissed the side of her head.

" So, do you remember what Friday is?" Declan whispered into Holly Js ear. She turned to face him, and gave a look that said _of course i do you big dummy!_

"How could I forget! 5 years and still going" Holly J wrapped her arms around Declans neck and gave him a deep long kiss.

It was almost Valentines Day, and that was the couples aniversity since 11th grade. It would be 6 years, but neither of them like to think about about that 1 year "break" , so they dont include in in their time of being with each other.

* * *

><p>It was Friday morning, and Holly J was very excited for her date tonight. Declan refused to tell her where they would be going, and enjoyed seeing Holly J beg him for the secret location.<p>

Holly Js POV

" Tell me!" I followed Declan around all day, poking and hanging onto him, where it came to the point where he picked me up, brought me to the closet and threated to lock me in.

" You will find out tonight, " He smirked and got real close " Its not nearly as fun if you knew"

"Maybe not as fun to you"

"Yes but if you knew, theres no surprise."

"What if I told you I hate surprises?" Holly J gave a small smirk herself

"I know you to well, and you have never got tired of any of my surprises,"

I gave Declan a look that said, _fine you win, but I will get back somehow._ And I already had a surprise of my own.

* * *

><p>Holly Js POV<p>

I stood infront of my mirror, applying my makeup. I was wearing a short blue dress with a thin black lace coming down from my chest, with a black bow tied around. I put on the necklace Declan gave me years ago. It may of put me over the edge in 12th grade, but it was truly beautiful and I loved it, mainly because it came from his heart. The last time I checked, Declan was lounging on the couch, wearing a tux that made him look extremely sexy.

I pinned my hair up into a neat ponytail, and curled the tips to make it look elegant. I took a look at my self in the full length mirror, and was stunned myself.

Declans POV

I sat patiently on the couch, waiting to see how Holly J looked. I bet she was beautiful, well shes always beautiful, so extra beautiful. I couldnt keep in my excitement. For some unknown reason, I checked the ring again. I couldnt help myself. I opened the box and gazed at the diamond surrounded by smaller ones. It was amazing. I hope she loves it. She has to love.

I quickly snapped the blue velvet box shut and thrust it into my pocket as I heard the sound of her heels clicking at the top of the stairs. I stood up to meet her at the bottom.

" You look..." I couldnt even find words to describe her."Amazing" was all I could muster out.

She walked over, and wraped her arms around me, kissing me softly.

* * *

><p>Holly J was stunned at the beach side restaurant. It was beautiful. Declan took her hand and walked her to the door.<p>

" Declan, this is amazing!" Holly J exclaimed

Declan draped his arm around Holly J and walkedin with her. But his other hand, it could not stop fiddling with the blue velvet box.

_so soft... beautiful... no not beaufiful, sexy. _

Declan grinned as the waitor showed them to their beach side table. They spent the time waiting for their food gazing out into the sunset falling upon the sandy shores. When the food came, they ate and made mindless chatter, with a few dirty jokes and comments thrown in. Maybe they also stole a few kisses, bu no one seemed to notice.

Just as they finished eating, Declan excused himself to the restroom. Holly J went back to gaze at the starry sky, what was an hour ago a sunset. Rapid thoughts surged through her mind, but surprisingly, they all made her smile. Her and Declan at the doctors, them cuddling by a fire with their baby bump greatly exposed, them telling the parents at a dinner, and them coming home as a new family with their new bundle of joy.

She had made the final decision that shes ready to tell him. As soon as he got back.

Holly J leaned of the railing, and heard a voice talking to her. She turned around and a man around his mid twentys spoke again.

"Well, a pretty girl like you doesnt deserve to be here all alone."

" I um-"

" What did he do? Break up with you, did you dump him or are ya just treating yourself fancy? Because you should be talking to me! Wait ya already are!"

" Excuse me? But I dont think-"

" Im Brad, 25 years of pure cool hotness! Thats how I roll baby! So what are ya? 21? Cuz you really deserve a nice wine."

" Well, I am 22 years of im gonna kick your ass if you dont leave me alone! and FYI, maybe im not alone."

"Sassy! I like it!"

Declan saw how Holly J was reacting to all of this. He came up behind her and pulled her towards him in a bear hug sort of way. Holly J instanly saw who it was, turned around and kissed him.

" How low!" Brad shouted " How could you do this to me! I give you my love and my life and you kiss some random dude how grabs you by the neck!"

Holly J pulled away from Declan and almost slapped Bran, but Declan grabbed her wrist and pulled her close.

" Okay! First of all, you came up and just now and starting hitting on me! Second, I didnt kiss some random dude! I kissed my boyfriend." Holly J screamed.

Brad scowled, and left the resturunt.

Declan and Holly J continued with their night. a lot of people were on the deck next to the beach, so it was quite noisy. Declan decided it was time to pop the question.

" I have something for you." He smiled as he spoke.

Before Holly J could answer, he got down on one knee, and said those four words everybosy hopes to hear.

" Holly J, I love you more than any thing, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Declan said as he opened the box.

_ITS NOW OR NEVER! TELL HIM!_

Holly J could here awwwwwww's all around her. She hesitated, and saw Declans face slowly falling. She stuttered and could barley speak.

" Declan, Im pregnant!"

**A\N **ok im sorry! i said two days ago i would update, but have finales coming up and i have studying to do which means less computer time! i will make no promises but i will update as often as i can! at least once a week! please comment on what you thought of it! and sorry for spelling mistakes... spell checker is not working :(

BUT PLEASE COMMENT :) :D :) :D :) :D


End file.
